


【All 5】Someone You Loved

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Happy ending maybe?, Hurt, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, a little violence, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: 站街AUBGM，someone you loved -Lewis Capaldi
Relationships: Heikki Huovinen/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

狗血+玛丽苏，不适请退出。

OMG，punchline～

站街Seb X

流行天王Lewis

苏黎世行长Toto

黑帮大佬Kimi

冰球运动员Heikki

每个男人心中都有一个白月光。

1.  
苏黎世入秋了。

Lewis Hamilton每年一有时间就会来这里。瑞士的空气总是让他忘记平常的疲惫，一场又一场的演唱会，马不停蹄的赶往下一个通告，永远没有结束的粉丝堵截。

他被生活追着向前跑。

小时候家里很困难，那时他总向往这里，想在这儿买一栋房子。

但是最终也没有。

同一个酒店，同一个房间。他包下这间顶楼的公寓已经两年了。

此时他坐在酒店的King Size大床上看着天花板发着呆。

他在等。

今天是他新专辑发布的第一天，全公司都在监控着数据，这次的销量关系到明年演唱会的几个主要赞助商的续约问题。  
他倒是赶着最后一个通告结束就坐上了飞往苏黎世的航班。

他有更重要的事去做。

准确的说，去见更重要的人。

啪嗒一声，门口传来房卡开门的声音，打断了Lewis的思想空白。开门的动作轻车熟路，听起来脚步有些虚浮。他有些按耐不住，想要走过去迎接那个人。

来人甚至没有进入卧室，径直打开了卫生间的门。像之前的每一次。

Lewis已经洗过澡了。  
他不介意再洗一次。

所以他们是从什么时候开始变成这样的？Lewis走进浴室，倚在门边的墙上，有些头疼的看着对面的男人动作熟练的脱衣服。

那个男人穿着一条黑色的长裤把下半身盖的严严实实，一件很薄的白色T恤透着皮肤的颜色，再往上，脸颊上晕着两团不自然的酡红，浓密的睫毛阴影盖不住眼底的乌青。看起来很久没有好好休息过了。

“今天接了几个？”

男人头都没抬，像没听见一样。或者他听见了，只是太累了。脱下长裤。好几处青紫出现在笔直的长腿上，深浅不一，不像是同一时间出现的。

他会疼吗？

Lewis皱了皱眉。尽管这不是他第一次看见这些伤痕。

接着男人脱下了上衣，动作干净利落，随着他抬手的动作，手腕的淤痕也落入Lewis的眼底。男人很白，皮肤很光滑，但是太瘦了，凸出的锁骨看得他有些心疼，上身也是青紫交错。

“可以等我洗完再做吗。”

这甚至不是一个问句。

Lewis这才敢看男人的眼睛。之前他一直逃避。那双灰蓝色的眼睛充斥着疲惫，不像平常那样有着亮光，但还是很漂亮。

像他们第一次见面那样。

他一次遇见Sebastian Vettel是在五年前的一个冬夜。  
彼时他只是个没有名气的小歌手，一年一年和公司续约。他的弟弟病了，公司又拖欠工资。走投无路的他背着自己的吉他坐在英格兰的小酒馆里买醉。

一瓶矿泉水出现在他旁边。

他抬起头，一个漂亮的男孩子冲他微笑，金色的卷发，灰蓝色的大眼睛。很纯真，很漂亮。  
“帮我打开呗～”

Lewis接过来，拧开了瓶盖，把水推了回去。

那个男孩忽然笑了一下，在灯光昏暗的酒吧里。“你会弹吉他？”那个笑容像一道光，短暂的照亮了他灰暗的生活一秒。“弹给我听吧。”

于是Lewis真的弹了一首他自己新创作的曲子。

也就是那次，现在唱片公司的星探在酒吧里发现了他。

那把吉他他一直带着，每一场演唱会他都会演奏那首曲子。今天他也带到了酒店。

Lewis不知什么时候从浴室里走了出来，坐回了大床上。等他回过神来，Sebastian已经洗完了澡，身上套着酒店的浴袍。

他的脸还是泛着不自然的潮红。

“你不舒服？”Lewis以前没见过他这个样子。

“你想听过程吗？”Sebastian走到了床边，轻轻一拽，浴袍的带子解开了，露出身上的伤痕。

Lewis这才发现，Sebastian的腰侧甚至有一处烫伤，刚刚结痂，像是烟头的痕迹。他伸出手，轻轻的触碰了一下男人的手腕，上面绳索的绑缚痕迹还没有消失，应该是这两天才出现的。

Sebastian皱了下眉，疼痛让身体条件反射想躲开，可最终没有。  
他上次躲开一个客人，那个人是苏黎世银行的经理，后来他三天没能下床。  
不要犯同样的错误。  
他告诉自己。

其实他已经有些意识模糊了。上一个客人刚刚结束他就匆忙赶了过来。Lewis很温柔，会允许他先洗澡的至少，不像其他客人。他已经三天没有好好睡一觉了。或许他发烧了。  
昨夜为了省打车的钱他冒着雨跑到了另一个客人的酒店，只穿着一件单薄的T恤。不过他又有什么资格抱怨呢？这是他的职业，由着客人随叫随到。

他蛮喜欢这里的。Lewis给他留了张房卡。他偶尔会过来睡一晚，只是偶尔。这里太好了，让他觉得不真实。

“你发烧了。”

Lewis的声音将他拉回现实。

可能是吧。他不太在乎。  
“做吗？”  
他觉得眼前有些发黑，可他还是撑着。  
毕竟没人会在乎他舒不舒服的。  
还有其他客人等着他。

意识逐渐模糊。

一个男人的脸出现在了他的面前。  
Sebastian分不清这是现实还是幻觉。他看见了Heikki，他的Heikki。

他伸出手，想拉住那个男人的手。

可他够不到。

“我好想你。”

男人却像没听到，转过身，越走越远。

Sebastian看着那个背影，忽然很悲哀的笑了一下。

“是啊我忘了。”  
“你不要我了。”

他坠进了黑暗。

再醒来时已经是晚上了。

Sebastian睁开双眼，发现自己躺在酒店的大床上。他感觉浑身无力，几次用力都撑不起沉重的身体。

“乖乖躺着吧，刚退烧。”  
Lewis坐在窗边的沙发上，调试着手里的吉他。

“对不起。”Sebastian刚醒，声音还有些喑哑。

“你今天又在梦里喊他的名字了。”Lewis起身，拿起茶几上的依云矿泉水，拧开瓶盖，递了过去。

像五年前一样。

“你知道苏黎世那么多酒店，我为什么订这家吗？”

Sebastian舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，接过水，抿了一小口。  
“谢谢。”

“钱我照付。你听我弹首曲子。”Lewis没有继续刚才的话题。转身走向了角落的吉他。

Sebastian闭了闭眼。  
他怕他会弹那首曲子。

他也真的弹了。

不过和当年最初的版本不太一样了。五年前英格兰的酒吧里，那首曲子更加明快，甜蜜。如今这首却充斥着无奈和忧伤。

“你从未告诉过我这首歌的名字。”  
Sebastian舌尖滑过齿缝，咬了咬下唇。

“《Someone You Loved》”

Lewis从来没有告诉任何人这首曲子的名字。

其实最初的最初，五年前的晚上。

He is someone you love.

2.

Sebastian的前额抵在床头，双手被领带束缚在身后，整个人跪趴在床上。另一个男人身形比他高大许多，将他整个人禁锢在怀里。  
“呜……啊………”  
他咬紧了下唇想扛过这一波快感，身后的男人速度却越来越快。  
他下意识的想请求男人慢一点，可话到嘴边还是撤了回去。  
有要求他是不配提的。

Toto Wolff，这个像狼一样的男人此时正发狠的操着他。

快感一浪高过一浪，让Sebastian几乎要溺死在这场性爱里。

“叫出来。”  
啪的一声，一个巴掌落在了Sebastian的臀瓣上。

“嗯啊～”

Toto被这声克制不住的呻吟激得下腹一紧，右手拽起身下男人的金发，迫使对方仰起头，加快了顶撞的速度。

“我……呜啊……”  
Sebastian已经射了一次了，身后的男人每次都操到自己不醒人事才肯罢休。  
“不行……嗯啊……”

“忍着。”  
尽管Toto听不清Sebastian嘟囔着什么，但他就是知道。一年的相处让他对身下人在床上的每一个举动都了如指掌。

“哈………”  
Sebastian真的受不住了，男人的每一次冲撞都让他大脑发白。

于是又是一次发狠的冲撞。

他失控了。

“让你射了吗？”  
男人还在他的身体里抽动，随手解开了绑着他双手的领带，将整个人翻了过来，做最后的冲刺。

Sebastian胡乱摸了两下，抓紧了手边的床单，想借力挺过大脑缺氧的窒息感。男人看清了他的动作，一把拍掉身下人指尖发白的手，俯身吻了上去。

“唔………”  
不容抗拒的吻迫使他打开牙关，他被搅得天翻地覆，血液的咸腥味涌进口腔，又一次，狼咬伤了他。

他忽然脑子里不受控制的回想起一些别的画面。  
他的第一次。

Heikki哄着他喝了一瓶红酒，他当时迷迷糊糊的，不知怎么就被骗上了床。  
等他再反应过来的时候自己已经被扒光亲得晕晕乎乎的了。

“我进去了？”芬兰男人温柔地啄吻他的脖颈，一点一点往湿润的后穴里增加手指。

Sebastian抬起左臂挡住了自己的眼睛，通红的耳垂出卖了他的心思。他下意识咬紧了下唇，由于太过紧张不小心咬破出血。

芬兰男人一点一点进入他的身体，不忘轻轻揉捏他的腰让他放松。“别怕。我在呢。”

Heikki轻轻拉开Sebastian挡着眼睛的手臂，轻吻他颤抖的睫羽。“别怕。”

Sebastian觉得有些疼，异物进入身体的感觉不太好受，他有些委屈，泪水浸湿了眼眶。  
“你混蛋！”  
咬住下唇努力不让更多的泪水流出来。他不想让自己看起来像个爱哭鬼。

男人心疼的搂住身下人，吻去他的泪水。“我错了。乖。马上就不疼了。”

“想什么呢？”

忽然一个冷酷的声音将他拉回现实。

Toto已经从他身体里退了出来，半躺在床边，抽着烟。

屋里太暗了，只有窗外的几点星光和烟头点燃的火光。Sebastian趴在床上，平复着呼吸，看不清男人的表情。  
他被折腾的有些惨。嘴唇被咬破了，伤口还在冒着血珠。脖子，大腿内侧青一块紫一块。后穴里的精液一点一点往外流着，污染了一小块床单。

“我操你的时候。”  
“不要想别的男人。”

男人的声音很平静，仿佛只是在谈论今天午饭吃什么。只有Sebastian知道，这是他极度愤怒的表现。这个男人就是这样。似乎什么时候都很平静，但是说不准什么时候，或许下一秒就会爆发。  
Sebastian准备好了。  
他咬紧了下唇等待着他的惩罚。

“嗯啊………”

烟头烫在了腰侧。

尽管他已经有了心理准备，下唇还是被他咬的发白，加重了原来的伤口。他只能闷哼一声，不敢叫出声音，那样只会得到更多的惩罚。

这是他亲身经历过的。

第一次他喊疼的时候，他得到了一个耳光。  
第二次他喊疼的时候，他被操得三天没能下床。  
Sebastian是个聪明人。所以没有第三次第四次第五次。

生理性的泪水涌出眼眶。

他忽然有些绝望。  
他看见了他的Heikki。

他的Heikki说。  
“我不要你了。”

于是他闭上眼，泪珠顺着湿润的睫毛滚了下来。

Toto看着Sebastian这副样子，还是没什么表情，从床下抽出一个档案袋扔到了床上。  
“资料都在这儿。想找他随你。”

Sebastian抬眼，棕色条纹的档案袋孤零零的躺在那里。  
他不敢哭出声，只好咬住食指关节，眼泪打湿了床单。

Toto掐灭了烟，从地上散乱的衣服兜里找出手帕，轻轻给床上的男人擦了眼泪。

3.

“有时候我觉得……”  
“你看着我，像在看别的人。”

“Kimi.....”

“嗯？”

“好累……”Sebastian拉过被子，又往下推了一点。

“我知道你有个前男友。也是芬兰人。”另一个男人又发话了。“我也知道这儿”他摸上了腰侧的疤痕，“是谁烫的。”  
“还有这儿，洗掉的纹身。我侄女很喜欢他的专辑。”

Sebastian似乎并不意外。

他们刚刚做完爱，Kimi甚至还没有从他身体里退出来，就这样就着结合的姿势把他圈在怀里。

“你如果不知道，我反倒要意外。”  
Sebastian微微侧过身，小腿去磨蹭身后的男人。“我想洗个澡，可以吗？射在里面我难受…”他手指扣住芬兰人圈着他腰的手，讨好意味的勾了勾。

“如果你只是想要芬兰国籍。”  
“我也有。”  
Kimi没有理会怀中人的请求，反倒把手扣的更紧。  
“而且我不会伤害你。”

Sebastian被这一本正经的对逗得哼笑了一声。“你手下知道你这么幽默吗？”

德国男人金色的卷发蹭得Kimi很舒服，瘦削的肩膀刚好够自己圈在怀里。这是他最喜欢的时刻，超过和怀里的人做爱。享受情事过后这个可爱男人的撒娇和依赖。

也有例外。

比如今天。手下的人告诉他Sebastian过去一个月去了哪里，做了什么。

想到这儿，他有些生气。他们第一次见面时是在一个冷门芬兰画家的巡展上。几乎满屋子的芬兰人，这个可爱的德国男人甚是扎眼，他没想到居然有外国人也了解。

后来他也调查过这个男人，Heikki的事情他是知道的。而今天，阔别一月有余，再次相见，他看到那个在他面前软软糯糯的男人被人欺负了以后，那些过往不在乎统统变成了悖论。

他想这个男人永远只能腻在他的怀里。

想着，他左手往上移了移，揉捏着男人胸前的软肉。

“嗯啊…”Sebastian的呼吸突然变得急促。

“我永远不会强迫你的。”  
“你自己选。”芬兰男人手上加重了力道。

“啊～......啊～”  
作为一个男人，Sebastian或许有些太敏感了。可此时他无暇顾及这些，只能堪堪咬住下唇抵御着快感的侵袭。

“停……嗯……”Kimi像没听见一样，反而开始用指腹摩擦怀中人胸前的敏感点。常年握枪的手盖着一层薄茧，灭顶的快感击垮了Sebastian。

“不……不要了……呜啊……”

忽然Kimi觉得脖子有些湿润，低下头却只能看见毛茸茸的脑袋。他犹豫着放慢了动作。  
“你哭了？”

“没…”话音未落，Sebastian立刻回绝了这种可能。

“那你把头转过来。”

“不要…”

“那你就是哭了。”

“没有！”

“哭了。”

“没有！”

“哭了。”

“我说了我没有！”Sebastian忽然转过身来，眼眶红红的，眼角的泪痕还没干，毫无威慑力的瞪着Kimi，像只小兔子。而后忽然反应过来有什么不对，迅速把头埋到了芬兰男人的颈窝，耳尖通红。

Kimi愣了一秒，后知后觉的露出了一个甜蜜的笑容，轻轻抱住怀里的人，在额头落下一个吻。  
“好～”  
“没哭～”

“我想吃披萨。”Sebastian的声音闷闷的传了出来。

“我让他们现在去买。”Kimi笑了笑，揉乱了怀里人的头发。

“我还想吃意大利面。”

“好。”

“我要洗澡。”

Kimi松开了怀抱，可半天怀里的人没动静。  
“怎么了？”

“你能……抱我吗……”  
Sebastian小声地嘟囔着。

“腿软了…”

Kimi突然憋不住笑，他的小男朋友太可爱了。

“都怪你！”

“好好好。都怪我。”

—END—


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day

今天是情人节，麦当劳门口排着长长的队。

Seikki  
服务员：“您好二位先生，想来点儿什么？”  
Seb：“我要一个……”  
服务员：“今天情人节，买一送一哦～”  
Seb: “真的吗？我要儿童套餐！”  
Heikki: “为什么要儿童套餐？”  
Seb: “因为儿童套餐送小兔子～”  
“这样我就有两个小兔子啦～”

Simi  
服务员：“您好？”  
Seb: “你想吃什么啊？”  
Kimi: “可乐…”  
服务员：“今天买一送一哦～”  
Kimi: “两杯可乐…”  
Seb: “你就不能点些别的吗？”  
Kimi: “再来一杯冰…”

Sewis  
Lewis：“真是难以想象大家居然吃麦当劳？”  
Seb: “闭嘴Lewis，你不也排着队。”  
Lewis：“我是说……这要伤害多少只鸡和牛还有猪？”  
服务员：“今天所有产品买一送一！”  
Lewis：“包括全素汉堡吗？”  
服务员：“是的先生。”  
Lewis: “天呐Seb！！！”  
“全素汉堡也买一送一！！！”

Seto  
Toto（低头玩手机ing）: “为什么不点外卖来排队？”  
Seb（超委屈）：“今天是情人节……而且我想吃冰淇淋……”  
Toto （继续玩手机）：“到你了，点完赶紧走。”  
服务员：“今天全场买一送一哦～”  
Seb：“我要一个麦旋风！草莓味儿的！还有…”  
服务员：“先生您今天上午是不是排过三次队了已经？”  
Toto(猛然抬头)  
Seb：“哪有……你认错人了！”  
服务员：“您是不是第一次和一个金发帅哥点了儿童套餐……哎先生别走啊！！！”  
Toto(把Seb扛到肩上带走)：“回家收拾你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 故事解析：
> 
> Lewis是Seb第一个男朋友，但是没发生关系，Lewis就去当他的歌星了，搞事业，和Seb异地。  
> 这期间Seb遇到了Heikki，他的第二个男朋友，然后发生了关系，人也睡了，恋爱也谈了，Seb贼喜欢Heikki，奔着结婚去的。  
> 结果Heikki突然失踪，音信全无。  
> Seb特别绝望，也不想好好生活了，就混迹各种酒吧，画展，勾搭人，开始站街。这期间认识了Toto和Kimi。与此同时，Lewis大红大紫，回来联系Seb了。  
> 然后Seb就各种折磨自己，让自己过的很不好。  
> 题目叫Someone you loved.一是指Lewis当年写给Seb的那首歌，从Love变成Loved。二是指Seb爱过他们每一个人，包括Toto，我写的Toto可能有点儿太狠了，但是哈哈哈哈就这样儿吧。三是指Heikki作为Seb的someone，是出现这整个故事的原因。
> 
> 最后。  
> 每个人都有一个白月光。  
> 希望你也是某个男孩子/女孩子的青春。


End file.
